Unexpected
by ChocolateSins
Summary: Light moves to a new school and runs into one of the smartest boys there. L has a crush on the new boy. Read to find out what happens! Yaoi! Lemons to come! MelloXMatt is in here, but the main paring is LXLight!
1. Arrival

**Hello everyone!**

**This is SinsofMidnight, actually, because the author (Chocolate Vampire) doesn't have enough computer access to type up her pieces.**

**So I would like to personally give you a warm welcome and thank you from both of us for reading this!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here… but I have no choice._ I sighed, standing on the first step of Wammy High. When I first heard what school I was going to, I thought it was a joke, but apparently not. Looking up at the grey brick walls and numerous buildings, it seemed to me that no one else was outside. With nothing else to delay me further, I walked slowly up the three sets of stairs to the main building and into the main office.

_A lot of grey here, too…_ I thought to myself as I caught sight of the grey walls. The only real bit of color was the faded fake flowers and the clothes on the female receptionist. Checking the time, 7:50, I went over and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing. Finally, she looked up, eyes widening for a bit. She then looked to a note beside her then back to me.

"Light Yagami?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled, giggling quietly as I pretended not to notice. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school to help you around."

"Thank you," I said, taking the papers she handed me.

"Let me know if you need any help." She spoke up quickly as I tried to leave.

"Of course." _Not._

I walked out of there quickly, quickly enough that I ran right into someone walking by, knocking my papers and book bag out of my hands. Not bothering to see who it was, I went to pick up my things. Whoever it was had really old-looking tennis shoes. They then kneeled down and picked up my schedule, but they kneeled on their feet with their knees almost touching their chest.

"Light Yagami?" he asked quietly, sounding more curious than anything, handing me my schedule.

"Thank you, and yes, I am." I took it from him and stood up. He did too, his posture slouching. "You should really watch where you're going," I said while organizing my things.

"You shouldn't be running out of rooms," he said back.

I smiled , but sent it away as I looked at him. This boy hand dark black hair that looked like he crawled out from under a bed. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that was too big for his body and baggy blue jeans. He was very pale, but the thing that caught my attention was his striking obsidian eyes. He looked to me quizzically, probably wondering why I was looking at him. _Why was I?_

"What's your name? Since you obviously know mine."

"You may call me Ryuzaki."

* * *

_Light. Such a strange name; he doesn't seem light at all,_ I thought, watching this serious brunette boy as he kneeled on the floor, picking up his things it what seemed to be a calm manner. I quickly glanced over his schedule, noticing that he had many of the same classes as me. When he had just about everything he'd dropped, I handed him the schedule.

He thanked me, and something in his tone caught my full attention. _So many hidden emotions._ I could only pick out a few, frustration being the most powerful. Suddenly, my attention came to the fact he was looking at me in what seemed to be mindless amazement.

Just as I was about to asked him what he was looking at, the bell signaling us to go to our lockers sounded and students dispersed, leaving me and Light alone. He went and turned away, looking at a school map, and went to find his locker, I assumed. I smiled internally as I headed to my own locker, knowing just when I would see him.

Just as planned, ten minutes later, Light walked into history class. Our teacher introduced him quickly and sent him to his seat, right next to me. as class dragged on, I watched him as I took simple notes, knowing I'd remember the lecture without them. Light, however, was practically writing down every word as soon as it was spoken. Impressed, I watched him and started taking notes about him.

* * *

Focusing on class was difficult with someone watching me all the time, but I managed to take all the important notes. I realized that whoever was watching me was right next to me.

_Ryuzaki._ The name popped into my head. _That's right. I was assigned to sit next to him._

Pushing that thought away, I focused on the discussion. By the time class ended, I had two-and-a-half pages of notes.

_He takes a lot of notes,_ I thought as I watched him leave.

"Ey, L. Why are you hawk-eyeing the new guy?" asked a familiar leather-wearing blond.

Mello and I got along about 60 percent of the time. He always wore leather and chains. Half his clothes looked like they should belong to a girl, and his hair didn't help the feminine look, being as it was shoulder length and seemed soft.

Next to him was the red-haired Matt. Matt and I didn't talk much, but we got along. Matt always wore long sleeves with black and white horizontal stripes, blue jeans, and a furry vest/parka thing or coat.

Both of these boys broke the rules, but never got in trouble for certain reasons. Mello has a strange tendency of eating chocolate bars in class –no one knew how that didn't affect his health, but it sure as hell didn't help his mood. My theory is a mix of immunity and addiction. Then there's Matt, who spends most of his time playing video games during class and wearing tinted goggles. Matt never got in trouble because he turned in all of his homework on time. Besides, no one could take all of his games away. Mello, on the other hand, often scares the teachers. No one else but me noticed that they seemed to like each other. But they, like me, are never called by their real names.

"Good morning, Mello, Matt," I said simply, getting a slight nod from Matt.

"So… why were you watching that Yagami kid?" Mello asked with a knowing smile. They bother were well-aware of my sexuality, so I was betting it was gaydar.

"He's interesting, is all."

"I doubt it," mumbled my gamer friend.

"You going to ask him out?"

"No, I don't even know _what_ he likes, and this is his first day."

"Ask him," Matt suggested simply.

"Yeah, he seems… nice… in a weird way." Mello mumbled.

"What do you mean 'in a weird way'?!" I glared at him.

"Let me just say that he seems a little… stiff."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at how he dresses, how he is in class, and how he ignores everything non-class related. Matt's game should have gotten his attention."

For once, it seemed Mello was noticing something I hadn't thought of. Light-kun was so focused on school. Anything not related to it he didn't seem to care about. _Wait… Light-kun?!?_ I guess I already gave him a nickname.

The three of us departed and went to our next class.

**~Lunch~**

It was sunny outside, so most of the students were eating at the outdoor tables. Matt and Mello were sitting together, sharing chips. _How sweet._ I usually either sat alone or with them, but today, I sa Light sitting alone inside the building, by the window. I stopped in my tracks when I saw his face.

Never before had I seen someone seem so sad. The way he looked at the bright red apple in his hand… it didn't seem right. I set my tray down next to him and he turned to look at me.

"Ryuzaki," he said as if he were surprised.

* * *

I hadn't heard him walk up behind me. I hadn't seen him, either.

"Ryuzaki." His name just flew out of my mouth. I thought I saw the faintest hint of a smile and he sat in the chair next to me, in the same partial-crouch as before.

"What are you doing in here when it's nice outside?" he asked me. I looked back at the apple in my hand.

"Does it really matter where I eat? It tastes the same either way," I managed to say indifferently.

"True." He shrugged and started eating the cake he had on his tray. I took a bite out of my apple.

"…"

"…"

"…Light-kun?" he whispered just loud enough I could hear.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…Light-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go somewhere after school?"

"We have homework."

"Would it really take you that long?"

"Why are you so set on this?"

"You're new. I want to make you feel welcome."

It made sense, I guess. "Okay. I suppose."

He smiled to me, which looked a bit childish in my opinion. "Okay, I'll drive," he said.

I wasn't too fond of this idea, but I had my cellphone with me

He and I arranged to meet after school, which came much faster than I expected.

* * *

_**Aww! L has a crush on the new boy! XD**_

_**Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly for you guys!  
**_


	2. Shockingly Sweet

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, guys! **

**This is a warning, 'cause I figure you can't gripe if I warn you. This chapter has ****soft yaoi**** and contains ****Mello X Matt situations****.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**~Sins and chocolatevampire~  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Another day after school, two boys were relaxing on a cheap couch in a small apartment. The red-haired Matt was sitting on the side of the couch closest to the window so he could smoke without bothering his roommate, Mello. Mello was watching TV and eating a chocolate bar while he occasionally glanced at Matt.

"You know that's bad for your health," the blond muttered annoyingly.

"So is eating too much chocolate," he mumbled back, his cigarette not even moving as he spoke. Mello glared at his gaming friend for that remark but didn't hold anything against him, because: A) he was used to it, and B) it was Matt.

Silence.

"What is it, Mello?" asked Matt after a few minutes as he ground out the cherry of the cigarette before tossing the butt out the window.

"Who says anything is wrong?"

"I do. You hate silence."

Mello looked away, trying to deny it. That was when Matt moved closer to him.

* * *

I felt the movement on the couch, which wasn't that hard, given how old the springs supporting it were. Matt had moved to sit next to me. Why, I didn't know. Finally, I looked at him, surprised to see him looking back.

_What's he –does he know?...No, I'm sure I hid it better than that,_ I thought to myself as he moved a little closer, now mere inches away.

"Mello… what are you thinking?" he asked with what I was sure was a smirk.

"Nothing, Matt."

"Doubt it. You never think about nothing."

I sighed. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Of course. It's annoying trying to guess.

I laughed a bit before growing serious. With a deep breath, I bridged the distance between us and locked his lips with mine.

"I was thinking of asking you out," I said a moment after breaking away, hearing chuckling next to me. Looking over, I saw that Matt had gotten closer, green eyes sparkling.

"It's about time you asked."

With that, we both laughed and spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

_**I think this scene between Matt and Mello is so cute… Matt prodding him into taking a chance, knowing exactly what was on his mind.**_

_**Any who. Review, please!**_


	3. Hidden Pasts, part 1

**Hello again, my lovelies! Again, SinsofMidnight here, 'cause I volunteered to type for her (note author is Chocolate Vampire, not me. XD).**

**The warning on this chapter… well, we get Matt X Mello (YAY!) and L X Light (HURRAY!) situations. If the author rated this on a scale of one to ten, this particular chapter would come in at about a five or six.**

**This chapter is also **_**monstrous **_**in size, so I requested incentive: Akuroko smut, to be precise. Which I hope will be loved when it is posted, as well (hopefully soon!).**

**Any who. Back to the story! We both hope you guys enjoy the hell out of this chapter!**

**BTW the conversation in italics is from the memory of whoever's POV it's written from. And watch out for the IM session! XD**

**~Sins and Chocolate Vampire~**

**

* * *

  
**

_Running… running… tripping… pain… get up, run again… going faster, can't stop falling…… hitting, pain, blood._ My eyes snapped open. seeing the scenery of my room eventually calmed me down, but my heart was still racing. There was no way I could go back to sleep now. Sighing, I got up and pulled my book bag off the floor, taking out my math book. I flipped it open and read ahead a few chapters.

* * *

**~7:45 AM~**

I waited by the door of the school building. Light seemed like an early riser. In fact, I asked him about it yesterday.

"_Hey, Light-kun?"_

"_What is it, Ryuzaki?"_

"_What time do you usually wake up?"_

"_That varies."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nevermind."_

Another five minutes passed and Light was no where to be seen. Then again, I didn't know how he got to school. I continued to wait, seeing Matt and Mello walk up together, smiling to myself as I saw them smile at each other. I was 75 perceent sure they had finally hooked up. I took out my phone and checked the time. Light only had fifteen minutes until he was late for school.

After another five minutes, I was about to go in when I saw the brunette walking slowly up the stairs, looking at the ground. Instantly sensing something was wrong, I started toward him. Unfortunately, the starting bell rang and we had to go to our lockers.

In history, he took short notes, looking out the window. Our teacher had to repeat himself twice before Light-kun responded. Light –kun had to go to his foregn language class next, but the class after that, we had PE together.

Today, we were running half a mile in the gym. I had a doctor's note that allowed me to not run when I didn't feel up to it –or just didn't want to- so I sat on the bleachers and watched Light-kun run.

* * *

I couldn't see very well. The lights were too bright. I ran around the gym with the rest of the class, noticing that the room grew darker. I paid no mind at first, and even when I started getting dizzy, I kept on running, knowing it was just from lack of sleep. Soon it got dark enough I couldn't see. I was still running, at least until my foot caught on something –my other foot? I felt myself falling, falling, falling, but I never remembered hitting the floor.

* * *

I never stopped watching Light-kun run, so I noticed when his pace slowed a little. I stood up to watch him stumble shortly before he fell to the gym floor. The other students stopped running and turned to look. Our teacher, Mr. Aizowa, blew his whistle.

"Okay, okay. Back up and let him have some space." He ran over and flipped Light over onto his back. I moved through the growing crowd and crouched beside Light-kun, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Ryuzaki, can you take him to the nurses office?"

"of course," I said and moved Light-kun so I could pick him up and started to carry him away. **(Wow. Who knew that L was so strong?)**

"Everyone else, back to your laps!" Mr. Aizowa yelled.

I took Light-kun into the office, seeing the receptionist's eyes widen in shock. "Is the nurse in?"

She nodded and went ahead to open the door. _At least she did something useful._

The nurse, Ms. Nami, had dark brown hair and green eyes. When she saw Light-kun on my shoulder, she pointed me toward one of the beds and told me to lay him down as she looked him over. "What exactly happened?"

"He just suddenly passed out in PE."

"I see. Well, I can't find anything wrong with him, but it's best to let him sleep."

"Yes."

She looked at me. "You should go back to class."

"If it doesn't make any difference, I'd rather stay here and wait for him to wake up."

She nodded and closed the curtain around his bed. I looked down at Light-kun, noticing the lavender shadows beneath his eyes, which were nothing compared to the ones beneath mine. _He must have had a bad night's sleep, then overexerted himself in PE._ I sighed and watched him, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

_Gah, I feel so weird. Don't wanna wake up yet._ Despite my thoughts, I woke up. I could tell because I could hear the air moving through the vents. My eyes opened slowly, my mind still fighting against the fog of sleep. I didn't notice at first, but I could feel another weight on the soft surface I was on, and I could feel eyes on me. So what? I'm paranoid. The room came into focus and I noticed the plain white wall next to me, the ceiling of the same color, and a pastel yellow curtain closing off the area around me.

"Light-kun? Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. it took me a little while to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked out loud, hearing how quiet my voice was.

* * *

_Okay, is it really twisted off me to like him saying my name?_ I thought as I sat up a bit. "Yes, Light-kun, what is it? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I realized how concerned I must have sounded, but I _was_ concerned.

"No… just wanted to make sure it was you," he whispered. He looked a bit better, but he still looked tired. "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?" I asked in a tone, I suppose, sounded a bit eager.

"What time is it?"

_Reasonable question._ "It's 3:30 now."

He was quiet for a bit before suddenly sitting up as my words sunk in. "Seriously?!? Shit!" he swore, swaying a little. I was surprised to hear him use such language.

"It's alright, Light-kun, the teachers sent your homework to the office, and you were excused from the classes you missed," I said, trying to calm him.

"But I wasn't _in_ the classes! I won't understand half as much of it as normal!" he groaned. I smiled to myself.

"Well… you could come over to my place and I can help you. You could even stay the night if you want," I offered, hoping he would agree.

"I don't know. I just met you yesterday. And it would be such short notice that I don't think my dad would agree."

"I think he will if you tell him it's for school."

"Maybe…" he mumbled.

I was now 86 percent sure something was up with this boy that I may have fallen for. I took my phone out and held out my other hand. "Light-kun, I would like to call your dad and talk to him myself. I'd also like to program your number into my phone and mine into yours. If you have no problem with that."

He shook his head and placed his phone into my outreached hand. After programming the numbers, I called his home from his phone. His dad must have been waiting by the phone or something, because he answered on the first ring.

"Light! Where are you? On your way home? You should have been home five minutes ago-"

"Mr. Yagami, I assure you that your son is perfectly fine. My name is Ryuzuki, and I'm in many of your son's classes. As I'm sure you can understand, even though he is far from being behind in class, he may not quite understand what we as a class have already done. So I would like your permission to borrow your son for tonight and help him." I was careful to tiptoe around Light-kun's incident today, figuring he'd rather not worry his dad.

"…Let me talk to him."

"Of course," I said and held the phone out to Light, who took it and put it to his ear.

"Yes… alright… thank you," he said quietly, hanging up and putting his phone away. "Alright. I guess you win."

"I usually do, Light-kun."

Light-kun removed the thin sheet covering him and sat on the side of the bed, seeing his book bag on the floor next to it. He closed his eyes for twenty seconds before standing up, swaying a little.

"Do you feel alright, Light-kun?"

He nodded and went into the main office to collect his assignments while I waited outside for him. I called Watari, my grandfather, and asked him to pick us up. Light-kun came outside just two minuted before Watari arrived.

I climbed into the backseat, Light-kun following suit, and we drove off. Light-kun must have still be tired, because he leaned his head against the door and fell asleep. Watari, being the caring man he was, was concerned.

"What brought this on, Ryuzaki?"

"He's the new student. Today, he collapsed in our PE class and slept through the rest of the day, missing the classes. I offered to help him with his homework."

"That is truly kind of you, but I sense an ulterior motive in your actions."

I smiled at him. He usually could see right through me. "I sort of like him. He definitely keeps me interested."

Watari laughed softly. "I see. But are you sure he would like you in a relationship?"

"No… but it's certainly something to hope for.

* * *

**Okay, guys. Because this wonderful chapter is so FUCKING HUGE, I'm posting it in two parts. I hope you stick around for part two. Yummy Matt X Mello smut for us all is in the next part. ^^**

**Please, continue to review! It encourages me to keep my fingers flying across the keyboard to bring these to you! Even if she doesn't get to them, I will try to reply to each of them!**


	4. Hidden Pasts, part 2

**Yay for part 2! XD**

**Yes, it's me again, SinsofMidnight. I probably should be sleeping –because I can, and I never get enough sleep- but I will type up more anyway, lol.**

**Again, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~4:15 PM~**

"Okay, so 15x17×-3x3 equals… crap."

"I don't think so, Mel."

"Can I use a calculator?"

"No."

"Damn!"

"I was kidding."

"Damn you, Matt."

"Calm down. You're such a drama king."

The chocolate eater glared at his gamer of a boyfriend, who was trying to help him with his homework. So it was only natural for Mello to get heated over one of the problems. Mello, despite the teachers' disbelief, was one of the top ten in the class, and Matt was right behind him. But that was only because Matt didn't really care. He had no motivation, unlike Mello, who was continuously trying to beat the albino shorty, otherwise known as Near. No one knew how this one-sided rivalry got started, probably somewhere back in grade school over something no one recalled. What infuriated Mello almost as much as Near constantly beating him was the fact Matt was right behind him without even trying. When these fights started, Matt just surrendered and waited for his boyfriend to calm down. The goggled gamer looked over to watch Mello work out the problem, smiling when he saw Mello got it right.

"This good?" he asked as he handed Matt his paper, getting a smile and a nod from him. "Finally! Done!" he exclaimed, putting his homework away.

"So. What now?" Matt asked.

Mello grabbed the TV Guide off the coffee table and flipped through it. "Saw II is on in fifteen minutes," Mello suggested.

"I haven't even seen the first one."

"People died, let's summarize it that way."

"Will there be blood?"

"There will be blood."

Matt smiled. Both he and Mello were huge gore fans. Nothing was better than scaring their friend while eating popcorn and sometimes chocolate. Though, today, Matt insisted on popcorn, going into the kitchen to make some while Mello flipped to the channel, lounging on the couch. Five minutes later, Matt came back with a huge bowl of extra buttery popcorn. He set it on the coffee table in front of Mello and looked at him.

"No, I am not going to move."

Matt sighed and compromised by sitting in front of the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn and jamming it into his mouth.

They waited the remaining ten minutes until the movie started. The popcorn really didn't last long. After thirty minutes, there was nothing left but buttery unpopped kernels.

Normally, Matt would have gone to get more, but seeing as during those same thirty minutes Mello had wrapped his arms around his chest, he couldn't. Matt didn't really mind. After all, they _were_ going out now. He also didn't mind when Mello moved back and pulled him up on the couch with him, arms having moved down to his waist. Now he was blushing furiously and finding it hard to watch the movie, as Mello started messing with the bottom of Matt's shirt. He didn't stop there, though. Inch by inch, his hands moved lower on Matt's body. When he heard a gasp, he stopped, but he didn't move his hands away.

"M-Mello! W-we're supposed to be watching the movie," said a very blushing Matt.

"We can rent it if you want."

Now, Matt couldn't really argue with that. After all, how many times had he dreamed of Mello this way? He wasn't going to think of that now, not when he had the real Mello. _I hope this isn't a dream._

"Are you alright with this, Matt?" asked Mello when he heard nothing but silence from his red-head.

"V-very," said red-head stuttered, still blushing.

Mello smiled and messed with Matt's zipper, easily able to feel the growing hardness in his boyfriend's jeans. Mello _wanted_ to be nice, but instead began toying with Matt, getting a nice soft moan in response to his actions. He heard no objections or suggestions from his captured gamer, so he continued to toy with him through his pants. Matt's moans steadily started to increase in volume. He wanted to mess with him more, but then again, he didn't want to make Matt mad at him. That, and it was better to do things a little at a time.

So, with that conclusion in mind, he slipped his hand into Matt's jeans after unzipping and unbuttoning them. Mello laughed when Matt moaned surprisingly loudly, watching his eyes fall closed. He smiled and gripped him, moving his hand up and down Matt's length and listened as his moans increased and turned into screams. It wasn't long until Matt reached his limit, going over quickly. Matt smiled and went to clean off his hand.

Coming back into the living room, he saw Matt sleeping peacefully on the couch. _Cute,_ he thought. He turned the TV off, then re-buttoned and zipped Matt's pants before going off to take care of himself.

* * *

**~9:45 PM~**

I guess I fell asleep again after getting into the car with Ryuzaki. Normally, the thought of being asleep in a car with a practical stranger would terrify me, but I could trust Ryuzaki. He didn't seem to be a weirdo. When I woke up again at 5:30, Ryuzaki wasn't too far from me. For a moment, I thought we were still in the car, bbut then I noticed the cream white ceiling.

I didn't expect Ryuzaki to live in such a grand home, but I was judging by the way he dressed. Watari, as his grandfather was called, was a very nice older man with a mustache and an incredible amount of thick white hair. I liked him. He didn't ask any questions and didn't make me feel awkward like family silences do. It was strange though. I felt calm around Watari, but Ryuzaki… I could feel him watching me and it made me nervous.

I had dinner with them there. Ryuzaki ordered in and then, as promised, he helped me with my homework. But I couldn't shake the feeling of him watching me, like I was someone's test subject. Now we were sitting on the large white couch in the living room, watching reruns of Family guy. I really didn't find it funny, but it filled the silence between me and Ryuzaki. I was starting to get tired again, but not enough to call it a night. Then, once the show went to commercial, Ryuzaki brought up the question I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Light-kun… why did you pass out in gym?"

I didn't want to answer that, but I didn't have to yet.

"I know it was because you were tired, but why were you so tired?"

_Damn,_ I thought with a sigh. "It's nothing. I just occasionally have nightmares." I hoped Ryuzaki would just accept that. I should really not expect such a thing from him.

"About what?" he asked with what seemed like concern.

"I… don't remember," I answered with a thinking face. It was half true; I couldn't remember half of my nightmares, but I remembered this one. I always did. Things stayed quiet for a few minutes, and I thought the subject was dropped.

"So you do wake up early, but only when you have nightmares. That's why you said it varied when I asked yesterday."

I was surprised. I hadn't guessed he was taking note of such simple and meaningless things. But I couldn't deny it; he was right. I nodded to him and went back to pretending to watch the last few minutes of Family Guy.

What was on next? Could I keep this up, pretending to be absorbed in a show I had no real interest in? I'd have to, though, to fend on the questions. I could feel the buzzing in Ryuzaki's head. _Why couldn't he just let things drop?_ The next show turned out to be American Dad. I couldn't even pretend to like it and found it hard to pass off my distaste as disinterest. Thankfully, Ryuzaki turned off the TV, leaving up in the dim light of the hallway.

"Time for bed. Wouldn't you agree, Light-kun?" He asked after turning to me.

Was it just me or did he sort of look like a panda? Or a raccoon? His eyes looked so much darker hidden in the shadows and the already dark rings under his eyes didn't help. "Sure," I agreed casually, as if I didn't care either way.

He got up from his crouching position –_how can he think that's comfortable?_- and started walking away, which I took as he wanted me to follow. The hallway he led me through was rather short, but branced off into other halls. He led me down two more before stopping and opening a door.

"You can use this room if you like. Mine is right down the hall, the only door, and the bathroom is there." He pointed to a door to my left. "I had Watari go to your house to get clothes for you for tomorrow and pajamas. He put them in there by the bed."

I nodded to him, not in the least bit surprised. Once again there was silence. I was about to ask what he was thinking when he turned and walked into what I guessed was his room. I went into the room I'd been directed to use, got dressed for bed, and then practically collapsed on the soft cotton sheets.

* * *

Even as I sat on the pearl grey quilt that lay unused on my bed, my thoughts remained on the serious brunette that was probably sleeping just a matter of feet away. Well, yards really, but three yards all the same. He was definitely hiding something, and I wanted to find out what it was. Something told me the answer was, or was related to, his dreams. _What would he dream tonight?_ I wondered. I sighed and went over to the computer on the desk in the corner. After turning it on, I logged into my yahoo, noting the only other insomniac I knew was on.

**Nevermore:** bout time ur on.

**not_a_racoon: **srry, have a guest over.

**Nevermore:** oh?

**not_a_racoon: **yes, just met him a few days ago. He seems nice, but I know he's hiding something now.

**Nevermore:** Maybe he's a serial killer!!

**not_a_racoon: **I don't think so…

**Nevermore:** how can u b sure?

**not_a_racoon: **I am 96% sure he is not a killer

**Nevermore:** wow. If it's a percent it _must_ be right. *sarcasm*

**not_a_racoon: **enough of that. Anything new with you?

**Nevermore:** nothing really. How'sgramps?

**not_a_racoon: **he's not your grandfather so stop calling him that.

**Nevermore:** Jeez, you're so uptight. You know, you need to get laid

**not_a_racoon: **I don't think so.

_I knew I was blushing or something similar. It was a good thing I hadn't mentioned I had fallen for my 'guest'._

**Nevermore:** well I do. You need to do something to loosen up.

**not_a_racoon: **I'm happy with how I am now.

_I am such a liar to him!_

**Nevermore:** suuuure you are. How long do you plan on staying tonight anyway?

**not_a_racoon: **don't know.

**not_a_racoon: **actually, I'm getting off now, later.

**Nevermore:** kk

**not_a_racoon: ***has signed off*

I sighed and sat up in my bed, putting headphones over my ears and listened to music on my ipod.

* * *

**Okay, lovelies. Am I the only onw who thinks the proper title of L's iPod is the LPod? XD**

**This is the end of chapter 3, so wait for chapter 4! It should be to you soon!**

**Please, continue to leave your awesome reviews! Chocolate was so thrilled to read them she glomped me five times, most of which resulted with us falling on the grass. XD**


	5. Vacation, Dear, is for the Sleeping

**Hello everyone! Greetings from both Chocolate and myself, SinsofMidnight!**

**Sorry this next chapter took so long! I got distracted by my own fics and needed to work on them. But here I am, with no homework and no particular inclination to type my own fics. **

**BTW, the quotes in italics are remembered!**

**So! Enjoy!**

**~SinsofMidnight and chocolatevampire1893~**

**

* * *

  
**

Ryuzaki couldn't believe that it was already September. The end of September, actually. He had known Light-kun, as he always referred to him, for almost a month, but to him, the time seemed so much longer and shorter at the same time. Time apart from Light seemed to take forever to end, and time with him went by too fast. Realizing this almost made him depressed. It never succeeded, however, because he knew it was because he enjoyed Light's company.

Now it was time for fall break, which would begin as soon as the clock struck three. Ryuzaki hadn't made any plans. Instead, he had been trying to figure out if Light had any plans.

_He probably does,_ Ryuzaki thought as he watched the clock. He and Light had become good friends over the last month and had requested to sit next to each other in every class they had together. Light, of course, still took notes, but now he seemed to do it almost absent mindedly.

He had quickly joined ranks with the top ten, which impressed most of the staff, but didn't really surprise Ryuzaki at all. He had known from the beginning that Light would do anything to achieve high marks.

Things like that made Ryuzaki wonder why Light had moved. The story was that his father had gotten a promotion that needed him in this area. It was believeable and, as far as Ryuzaki could prove, true. But the way Light's parents always worried about him seemed too interesting to not be part of it. Light wouldn't say anything besides, _"They're parents. They're supposed to be that way."_

Eventually, the class ended and Ryuzaki and Light walked to their next class together.

"Ey, Light-kun?"

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

To Ryuzaki's dismay, Light hadn't lost his formal way of speaking, but he'd grown to like it in a way. "What are your plans for fall break?"

The brunette shrugged. "Haven't made any for myself yet."

"For yourself?"

"Yes. Mother, Father, and Sayu are visiting relatives."

Ryuzaki had met Sayu, Light's sister, before. The physical resemblance was impossible to miss, but aside from genetics, they had nothing in common. "I see…. If you would like, you can spend your vacation at my house," Ryuzaki offered with hope.

"I don't know. I'll think about it, okay?"

"Of course." Ryuzaki smiled a bit as they entered the classroom. Sitting next to each other as always, they waited for class to begin.

* * *

**-Lunch-**

"So, have you found out if Light has any plans?" asked Mello. One could always count on him to get right to the point.

"Yeah. He doesn't have any yet," I answered before taking another bite of cake.

Light was back in the classroom helping a female classmate and I had to admit it made me nervous. He already had a swarm of fangirls. Then again, we all did. 'We' being Matt, Mello, Near, and myself.

Near was never seen with any food but always seen with toys. When we were younger, there was a joke that he ate his toys, but now we knew he simply eats fast. Even now, he was playing with a little toy solider at the end seat of our table, his dark grey eyes never leaving it.

"What about you two?" I directed my question at Matt and Mello.

Mello was too busy glaring at Near to answer, so Matt took point. "Nothing really. Me and Mells are just going to relax for the next week," he answered, never looking up from the gameboy game he was playing.

I knew better than that, but Matt also knew better than to embarrass Mello in front of Near with whatever plans they had. Just then, Light came back and I pushed out the chair beside me for him. He smiled at me –_Kami, how I love that smile!-_ and sat down with his bag lunch.

Mello noticed him as well and tore his eyes away from his one-sided staring contest. "So who did you have to help?" he asked.

"A girl names Misa Amane."

The entire table, even Near, turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Dude! She's a crazy psycho bitch!" exclaimed Mello, taking a bite of his chocolate bar.

"I don't think she's that bad," Light said quietly.

Everyone continued to stare at him.

Near's eyes dashed to mine for a moment. "You like her?" said albino asked for me.

"No, she's not my type. But I don't think she's crazy."

I let out the breath I'd been holding. _What _would_ be his type? Someone smart, probably. He doesn't seem one to have patience with those giggle air-headed girls that somehow ended up in this school. Damn, I can't believe I hadn't already thought of this!_ I kept my face calm and emotionless while everyone else ate.

Then, to the extreme misfortune of everyone at the table –besides possibly Light- Misa, a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes that I guessed most straight men might find attractive, walked over toward us, her eyes never leaving Light. She was wearing yet another of her barely appropriate for school dresses.

"Light-kun," she greeted in her usual sing-song tone.

_Back off, bitch! He's mine!_ I yelled internally at her.

Light looked over toward her, his eyes betraying his lack of interest.

"Thank you _so_ much for helping me. Maybe we could go out sometime."

"Thank you, but no," Light replied with unnecessary kindness.

"Aw. Why not?"

"I don't have any time to spare."

"But it's almost fall break! Do you already have plans?"

_Ayayay! Someone shoot her now!_ Mello had the same urge to do so. Too bad he didn't have a gun with him. Or did he?

"As a matter of fact, I do." I looked over at him.

"So you're too busy to go out with me?" she asked, a little sadness in her tone. Trying to be cute, I guess.

"You'd have to ask Ryuzaki about that."

"My head jerked up. I couldn't stop my joy from lighting up my eyes soon enough for Light not to notice it. I regained my composure and glanced to Misa. "Yes, Light will be too busy to go out with you, I'm afraid."

"No!" she sighed, but I knew she hadn't given up. My suspicions were proved when she smiled. "Well, maybe some other time," she chirped before walking off to sit with her bubblegum friends.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as Light turned to me.

"Yes, I decided to take you up on your offer."

"I gathered as much."

He nodded and went back to eating his apple.

* * *

**-1:00 PM, English Class-**

Light-kun –yes, I am keeping the nickname despite the fact that skank (aka, Misa) called him that- sat next to me at our desk. While the teacher was writing some grammar rules on the board and explaining each of them, Light was writing something on a scrap piece of paper, which he quickly handed to me when he was done.

'_What exactly _are_ our plans for the week?'_

I paused before scribbling my response: '_What do you want to do?_ '

I passed it to him.

'_I don't know.'_

I thought about it for a minute. '_Any good at tennis?'_

I saw a smirk on his lips. _'Yes.'_

We smiled to each other just as the teacher turned to look at the class. We hadn't gotten caught.

Our last class was Science. Light and I both had 100 percents in that class and in others. Near was still number one beneath us. The ranking always started after me. I'd asked the office to exclude Light from the class ranking aside from report cards. Mello would be pleased with that.

Light could still reap the benefits, but as far as Near and Mello's rankings, well, they would stay the same, since I was more than sure Light would tie with me for the top in the class. Then Near as first runner up, followed by Mello, followed by Matt, and so on.

Class ended quickly and I went to meet Light-kun at his locker. "Is your father okay with you staying with me?"

"He doesn't know. As soon as I get home, I'll rig our home phone so if anyone calls, it will be directed to my cell phone."

I was surprised. Never had I thought him to have such a plotting mind. But should I really be surprised? I'd already figured out that we had much in common, and I was one who _always_ planned ahead. "I see. Shall I ask Watari to drop you off at your home and you call me when you're ready?"

"Sure."

We walked outside and both waved to Mello and Matt as they drove by in Matt's red sports car. Then I called Watari to pick us up.

* * *

Matt smiled as he drove down the road, away from the school. He hardly ever let Mello drive, but that was only because this car had been hard to get.

"How long, do you think?" Mello asked suddenly, but Matt knew what he meant even though he was being vague.

"Don't know. L may try something this week. After all, he has Light all to himself."

"That's true. Think Light will like him back?"

"That… I have no clue on, Mells, but one thing is for sure." Matt glanced at him through his goggles. "One way or another, there's not going to be any sleeping for 75 percent of us this week."

Mello, surprisingly, blushed as he caught on to what his gamer meant.

* * *

**O.O **

**So! What do you think? Will Light like L back?**

**Please review! And I'll share some very yummy LXLight yaoi with you! XD**


End file.
